


[Fanart] American Pieta

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sorry Michelangelo, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Some fanart





	

And much bigger [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/images/StuckyPietaTumblrbig.jpg)

12x18, watercolor on paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this is super nerve-wracking but here goes!  
> I'm still kinda trying to figure out How To Watercolor, not sure if I'm super into it yet. Not totally happy with how the colors turned out on this, but it was fun to make? Definitely a nice break from Real Art :D


End file.
